NuEvOs SeNtImIeNtOs
by ILoveHinataCouples
Summary: Hola este es mi segundo FanFic, espero que les guste, es un NejiHina, mi segunda pareja favorita. No Llores Por Quien No Merece Tus Lagrimas, Que Quien Las Merece Nunca Te Hara Llorar...
1. Mi Protector Y Confidente

**HOLAPPPPP... AQUI ESTOY DENUEVO CON UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, EL LO QUE SE ME OCURRE COMO ARREGLAR _EL ERROR DE UNA NOCHE_ YA QUE EL SEG. CAPI QUEDO MUY MAL TToTT ... PUES EMPECE ESTA HISTORIA PARA DISTRAERME LA MENTE, JIJIJIIJ, ES UNA NEJIHINA UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**NASHY: DEMASIADA HABLAERA, QUE EMPIZE LA HISTORIA...**

**NATY: SIP CALLATE YA Y COMIENZA... JEJEJEJEJ**

**NANNY: TToTT PORQUE SON TAN MALAS... BUENO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARU ME PERTENECE TODO SE LO DEBEMOS A KISHIMOTO-SAMA**

**CAPITULO 1: MI PROTECTOR Y CONFIDENTE...**

Hacía un día muy bonito en Konoha, el sol estaban tan resplandeciente como nunca, los pétalos rosas de los árboles de cerezos caían elegantemente sobre la fresca hierba. Era un día muy bonito y especial. Una chica de cabello negro azulado caminaba por las hermosas calles de Konoha, estaba acompañada de su confidente y protector Neji Hyuuga. Iban caminando en total silencio, un silencio que no era incomodo, mas bien un silencio agradable.

- Hinata-sama, le puedo hacer una pregunta? - Interrumpió Neji aquel agradable silencio.

- Hai, Neji-Nissan - Contestó esta regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, que Neji sabia que era un poco forzada ya que en esos momentos no se debería sentir nada bien.

- Que piensa usted de la relación que tienen Naruto y Sakura??- Neji como siempre había sido muy directo y frío al tratar con temas que quizás hiriesen a las demás personas, y de esto se dio cuenta cuando su prima cambio el rostro por completo, estando ahora cabizbaja y tratando de retener unas lagrimas sin mucho éxito.

Al Neji percatarse de esto se reprendió a si mismo por ser tan insensible, y decidió no presionar mas a su prima y esperar que ella sola se abriera a él, y le contara acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Sabe que? Hinata-sama, olvídelo, no debí meterme en sus asuntos, discúlpeme-

- No Neji-Nissan, se que solo te preocupas por mi, arigatou- Sonrío nuevamente como ella solo sabia, Neji se sorprendió al notar lo cambiante de humor que podía ser su prima solo por hacer sentir bien a los demás.

Aunque Hinata Hyuuga se estuviera muriendo por dentro, siempre tendría una radiante sonrisa para los demás. En su recorrido por Konoha se pararon en un parque y se sentaron en un banco cerca del lago, uno al lado del otro.

- Sabes Neji-Nissan, ya no me duele tanto, yo solo no se que pensar- Decía empezando a derramar lagrimas. Neji tan solo la siguió observando, se estaba desahogando y no la iba a detener, su prima lo necesitaba.- Es que yo… yo… gaste toda mi vida fantaseando… soñando… una vida falsa… me hice ilusiones falsas… me cree esperanzas falsas… mi vida tan solo era una falsa, y todo esto… es mi culpa… yo… yo… me siento tan mal… yo… yo… nunca me he sentido querida… siempre… siempre pienso que estorbo… soy una basura…

Neji no podia creer todo lo que Hinata decía, pero como una persona tan buena como ella se podía sentir de esa manera, llamarse basura asi misma, estorbo, pero si ella era lo mas bonito que le había ocurrido en la vida, espera un momento lomas bonito, que rayos le pasaba, Hinata era su pequeña he indefensa prima, pero que imposible era no quererla, si con su sonrisa le alegra la vida hasta al ser mas infeliz del universo. Verla asi tan indefensa, diciendose todas esas cosas asi misma le partía el alma, verla llorar y llorar por alguien que no merecía sus lagrimas lo llenaba de corage, de ira, es que si tuviera a ese baka ahora al frente de el lo mataría.

-Hinata-sama, pienso que naruto es un baka, y que el error mas grande que cometió en su vida fue el de no darse cuenta de la gran mujer que es usted- Dijo estas palabras como si fueran lo mas normal del mundo. Cosa que Hinata no tomo igual notandosele en el sonrojo que empezaba a mostrarse por toda su cara.

-Arigatou Neji-Nissan, eres muy bueno- Aun con el sonrojo en su cara fue capaz de regalarle a Neji una de las mejores sonrisas que este había visto en ella, una llena de agradecimiento y felicidad.

- No llore por quien no merece sus lagrimas Hinata-sama, que quien las merece nunca la hara llorar- Neji culmino esta frase, acercandose cuidadosamente a Hinata y rozando sus labios con los de ella, simplemente eso fue lo que hizo, no quería hacer algo que la lastimara, solo quería concederse un deseo que tenia ya desde mucho tiempo y que este día pudo aceptar, sus labios eran muy suaves y su sabor eso no lo quería ni imaginar, definitivamente estaba enamorado de su prima.

-Neji-nissan- Fue lo único que logro articular Hinata, estaba sorprendida. Neji simplemente se paro del banco y se dirigió a la salida del par que.

- La espero en la Mansión Hyuuga, creo que necesita estar un momento a solas- Así sin mas Neji se marcho.

Continuaraaaaaaaa…………………

* * *

**BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO PRONTO TRAERE LA CONTINUACION...**

**NASHY: SIP,SIP, SIP... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER...**

**NATY: SE QUE ALGUN DIA HABRA LEMMON... ToT**

**NANNY: DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE, SE LES QUIERE MUCHOOOOO...**


	2. No Puedo Corresponderte

**Hola de nuevo por aqui, bueno les traigo el nuevo capi, espero que les guste. y gracias a las tres personitas que me dejaron reviews, se les agradece mucho...**

**sweetHyuuga- contestando a tu pregunta, en el fic Hinata tiene 17 años y Neji 18 años... Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste el segundo capi.**

**The Sky Cries Again- muchas graxxxx por tu review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, aqui te dejo el seg. capi, espero que te guste tanto como el primero.**

**Star Flowers- Nunca me lo tomaria a mal, al contrario, muchas graxxx, por tus consejos y aclaraciones, ahora no vuelvo a cometer el mismo error, jijijijji, me alegra muuuuucho que te haya gustado el fanfic, graxxx por el review...**

**Por ultimo, naru no me pertenece, le pertenece a masashi kishimoto, bla bla bla... (ya me estoy aburriendo de lo mismo)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: No puedo corresponderte…**

_- La espero en la Mansión Hyuuga, creo que necesita estar un momento a solas- Así __sin mas Neji se marcho._

Hinata no estaba segura de lo que sentía en esos momentos, Neji para ella siempre había sido su protector su confidente, una de las personas que mas sabia de ella, con la persona que se podía desahogar no importaba la situación, pero ahora con este pequeño suceso nuevo, las cosas cambiaban tremendamente, ella nunca se había fijado en Neji de esa manera, ni se imagino hacerlo. Y ese casi beso, había sido algo increíble, sintió cosas que nunca había sentido en su vida, se sintió querida, se sintió importante, hasta necesitaba mas de ese cariño que le podía brindar su primo. Pero ella no podía hacerle eso a Neji, ella no sabia si podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, ella todavía amaba a Naruto, y si aceptaba a Neji eso seria como si estuviera usándolo, como si el fuera solo una herramienta para reparar su roto corazón, eso sería muy egoísta de su parte. Por esta razón hablaría claro con Neji, aunque su corazón necesitase de su amor, no iba a dañar a Neji con mentiras y menos lo usaría.

Se levanto del banco en donde estaba sentada y camino a la salida del parque, ese sitio le encantaba era tranquilo, y muy bonito, especialmente en las tardes cuando los niños venían a platicar y a jugar un ratito, todo se veía muy bonito y hogareño, Hinata se pregunto que cuando ella tuviese su propia familia, todo seria así de bonito?, y quien seria el padre de sus hijos? En ese momento recordó a Neji, sonriéndole solo a ella como siempre lo solía hacer, ahora que se daba cuenta Neji tenia una sonrisa muy bonita y peculiar, el podía ser muy reservado con las demás personas, pero con ella no, ellos tenían mucha confianza el uno con el otro. Después que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya se habían hecho grandes amigos, y Neji la había ayudado a superarse mucho en sus habilidades ninja, no solo eso este había logrado que la chica fuera mas segura consigo misma. Hinata durante el trayecto hacia la Mansión Hyuuga pensó que le debía muchas cosas a su primo Neji, el había hecho tanto por ella, y ella tan solo era una carga para él, ni tan siquiera podía corresponder a los sentimientos de este, pero que clase de persona era ella.

Ya al frente de la puerta de la Mansión Hyuuga, se dispuso a abrirla, al cruzar esa puerta estaba obligada a resolver cierto asunto.

- Buenos tardes, señorita Hyuuga - La saludo, una de las sirvientas al abrir la puerta.

- Buenos tardes, Tomoyo-san - Le saludo alegremente, esa era una de las sirvientas que mejor le caía.- H… Ha… Has visto a…. Neji-Nissan?-

- El llegó un poco antes que usted señorita Hyuuga, ahora debe estar en su habitación, ya que subió rápido que llegó- respondió la sirvienta.

Hinata pensó que lo mas conveniente era que fuera hablar con él, pero también se sentía muy nerviosa, que le diría cuando se lo encontrara de frente, mejor iría a su habitación primero para tranquilizarse, cuando se fue a virar, choco con quien menos quería encontrase en esos momentos.

- Hinata-sama… veo que ya volvió - Neji la miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo que hacia a Hinata sentirse muy nerviosa, y que en esta apareciera un inevitable sonrojo, con el cual Neji pensaba que se veía muy bonita.

- Neji-Nissan- Desvió la mirada, no podía seguir mirando esos ojos que le invitaban a el amor, pero a un amor que por el momento ella solo podía recibir, no corresponder.

- Hinata-sama, debemos hablar…- Ya se temía esto, de seguro Neji quería saber que respuesta ella le daría, y ella no le quería hacer daño, creándole falsas esperanzas.

- Podemos ir al jardín, por favor - Como se iba a negar, si Neji podía ser a veces tan tierno.

- Umm… h… hai… - Se dirigieron al gran y hermoso jardín de la Mansión Hyuuga. - Yo… Ummm… Ne…-

- Hinata-sama, déjeme hablar a mi primero por favor - Hinata simplemente asintió, dejándole toda la palabra a su primo. - Yo quiero serle bien sincero, y para eso necesito abrirme completamente a usted, y por cada palabra que diga, no quiero que usted se sienta culpable por nada, entendido??

- H…Ha…Hai…- Miro a Neji, este la miraba con ternura, a ella le gustaba mucho que el solo la pudiera ver así a ella, pero también sentía que no lo merecía.

- Hinata-sama yo no se como ni cuando paso, pero me enamore como un loco de usted, ayer cuando lloraba pude darme cuenta, no me gusta verla triste, y menos por alguien que no merece ni una de sus lagrimas, yo puedo entender que usted no me corresponda, puedo entender que su corazón le pertenezca a otra persona créame - Vi una profunda tristeza en su mirada- Se exactamente como se siente, y yo no quiero que se sienta mas así, yo quiero hacerla feliz, se que usted no corresponde a mis sentimientos, pero no me importaría, solo quiero que usted se de la oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Yo… Neji-Nissan…- Como oponerse a una propuesta tan tentadora, si la felicidad estaba al frente de ella, la iba a rechazar así porque si, iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sentirse querida por primea vez, pero y si nunca podría corresponderle a Neji, como si este hubiera leído su pensamiento le respondió a su pregunta.

- No se preocupe, si nunca llega a quererme de la manera en que yo la quiero, o si en el trayecto se enamora de otra persona, yo entenderé, y me alejare de usted, para que sea feliz- No podía creer lo que estaban oyendo sus oídos, Neji estaba sacrificando sus sentimientos solo por ella, no podía negarse, le debía mucho y esto podía ser el inicio de una nueva y bonita relación.

No sabia como contestar que aceptaba su propuesta, le daba mucha vergüenza hablar en esos momentos, así que decidió culminar esa platica, con lo que habían empezado en el parque y aun no terminado. Miro a Neji directamente a los ojos, en ellos se veía determinación, amor y ternura, sentimientos increíbles de ver en el frío y calculador Neji Hyuuga. Se fue acercando con mucha vergüenza poco poco a él, al Neji entender lo que intentaba hacer su prima le hizo el trabajo mas fácil rodeando su cintura con unos de sus brazos y apegando el cuerpo de esta mas al suyo y con el otro lo coloco en el cuello de esta para acercar sus rostros aun mas, se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro a solo centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran, sentían la respiración agitada de ambos chocar sobre sus rostros, se quedaron varios segundos solo observándose hasta que Neji tomo la iniciativa, y la beso con ternura y amor, Hinata solo se dejaba llevar, se dejaba querer. Tuvieron que cortar el beso por falta de respiración. Hinata pensó que era lo mejor y mas bonito que había sentido en su vida. Ella quería mucho a su primo y estaba segura que ese cariño que le tenia a su primo fácilmente se podría convertir en amor.

- Creo que tomare eso, como un acepto- dijo Neji juntando la frente junto a la de su hermosa he inocente prima y sonriendo como el solo lo sabia hacer.

Este seria el inicio de una nueva y bonita relación, llena de obstáculos en el camino, que tendrán que juntos sobre pasar.

Continuara…..

_**Proximo Capitulo: Aprendiento a Amarte…**_

**_

* * *

_**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, pronto volvere con el proximo capitulo... me tarde un poquito en actualizar, porque las dos loquitas que me ayudan con los fanfic, se fueron para la playa y me dejaron solita TToTT...

Sorry que Neji se este viendo en el fic demasiado cursi y todo eso, pero mi opinion es que el en el fondo muyyyy en el fondo es asi, no pude evitar pensar eso, en los capitulos que ensenan a Neji de chiquito, es que se ve tan kawaiiiii...

**SE LES QUIERE MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

* * *


End file.
